User blog:DegrassiLover1994/~Chapter One :)
ADAM, CLARE, AND ALI ARE SITTING BY THE LOCKERS EATING LUNCH. Adam: so what’s up with you and Fitz? Clare: Idk, I may break it off soon Adam: What why?!?! *See’s Eli walking by* HEY ELI OVER HERE! Clare: Idk I’m just not happy with him anymore. Adam: that’s too bad. Clare: Adam who is that? Adam: Oh that’s Eli I met him yesterday he just transferred here. Clare: *couldn’t take her eyes off him* Alli: CLARE!!!! Snap out of it! Adam: *Laughs* Clare: What? Oh sorry. Eli: *walks over* Adam: Hey Man. What’s up? Eli: Eh nothing *looks at Clare and smiles* I don’t believe you introduced me too you friends. Adam: oh ok well this is Ali and Clare. (the bell rings they all have P.E.) in the locker room with Eli and Adam Eli: you got really nice friends. Especially Clare she seems really nice.She’s kinda cute too, huh? Adam: so you like Clare? Eli: Is she Taken? Adam: '''Yeah, she’s with that Jerk, Fitz. *points to Fitz * but she said she is planning on breaking up with him after school today. '''Eli: You don’t like him? Adam: No. He’s not good for her Eli: *Smiles* Good to know. Finished changing and met everybody in the gym Coach Armstrong: okay today we are playing volleyball. Team Captains umm…. You what’s your name? *Points at Eli* Eli: Eli Goldsworthy Coach Armstrong: Okay. Eli Goldsworthy and… Mark Fitzgerald. Fitz: *Whispers to Eli* okay Emo boy let’s see what you got! *They stand up to pick their team.* Coach Armstrong: Okay Eli you go first. Eli: Okay. *Glares at Fitz* I pick… Clare. Fitz: *Glares back* Bianca. Eli: Adam and Ali. Fitz: Owen and KC. Eli: Drew Fitz: Jenna *After they pick their teams* Coach Armstrong: Okay let’s get started *blows his whistle* Jenna: *Spikes the ball at Clare* Clare: Ow Jenna! What the hell was that?! Coach Armstrong: '''Jenna no spiking! '''Jenna: *Looks at him* Sorry. Slipped. Clare: *Glares at her* Jenna: '''* Spikes it at her again.* '''Coach Armstrong: JENNA?! Clare: What the fuck?! Coach Armstrong: CLARE?! Clare: What’s your problem Jenna?! Jenna: *Walks up to her and pushes her down* right now, you are. KC: JENNA STOP! Jenna: Why are you defending her! KC: *Silent* Fitz: Yeah KC! Why are you defending her?! KC: *Looks at Fitz* Well somebody had too. Jenna: KC!!?!! Coach Armstrong: '''STOP IT! NOW! *Looks at Clare* Clare are you okay? '''Clare: Yeah I’m fine *Gets up* Coach Armstrong: Okay now keep playing. Jenna if you spike again you’re going to the office. Jenna: Fine. After School with Clare and Adam Fitz: *Grabs Clare from behind* Hey babe. *Kisses her cheek.* Clare: Hi. *Smiles* Can we talk. Fitz: *looks at Adam* Scram loser. *Adam Walks Away* Clare: Mark! Fitz: What? Clare: Adam’s my friend! Fitz: Why? He’s a loser. Clare: This is exactly why I want to break up with you! You- Fitz: Wait you’re breaking up with me?! *Grabs her wrist tight* Its KC isn’t it. Clare: OW MARK YOU’RE HURTING ME! Fitz: *Lets go* Sorry babe. C’mon we both know you don’t mean this. *holds her hands* Clare: *Pulls Away*NO I’M PRETTY SURE I DO! Fitz: Its not that emo boy is it?! Clare: NO! ITS NOT ELI! IT’S NOT KC! ITS YOU!!! IT’S ALL YOU!!!! Fitz: *Slaps her* CLARE YOU’RE MAKING A MISTAKE YOU WANT ME! Clare: *holds her hand on the left side of her face.* OW! Fitz: YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD. I AM GONNA PICK YOU UP AT 6 TONIGHT AND WR ARE GONNA GO ON A NICE LITTLE DINNER DATE AND FORGET ANY OF THIS HAPPENED! OKAY! Clare: Okay. Fitz: Good girl. *Kisses her and walks away.* The next day with Adam and Eli and the lockers Eli: hey man. Adam: Hey Eli: so do you know if Clare and Fitz broke up yet? Adam: yeah I think so. I saw them talking after school yesterday. Eli: *Smiles* Ok. Good. Adam: *Looks at him* Eli, I love this girl to death if you hurt her I’ll-''' ' '''Eli:' Chill dude. I won’t. Adam: *smiles* good.' ' Eli: Okay well I’ll see you later *Leaves* Adam: Bye. *Sees Clare walking by* Hey Clare.' ' Clare: Hey Adam Adam: So did you break up with… HOLY CRAP WHAT HAPPENED?! Clare: what do you mean? Adam: YOU’RE EYE!' ' Clare: Oh. Um… I ran into a… door texting Ali. Adam: Ok? *Doesn’t believe her* Clare: Well I got to get to class see you around. *leaves quickly* At lunch with Clare, Eli, Adam, and Ali Eli: Clare what happened too you eye? Clare: *looks at Adam then back at Eli* Oh. Um I fell down the stairs and uh… I have to go meet mark at um… yeah. *Leaves* Alli: What’s her problem? Eli: I thought you said she broke up with Fitz. Adam: That’s what she told me. And she also told me that she got that bruise on her eye from running into a door texting Ali. Something’s up.' ' Alli: She’ll be okay. I know Clare if it was something serious she would tell us. Eli: '''Hope you’re right. Later that day '''Eli: *Walks up to Clare* Hey Clare? Clare: Oh, hey Eli. What’s up? Eli: Nothing. Um you wanna walk with me to class? Clare: *Smiles* Sure. Eli: *Smiles* Fitz: Hey what do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend?! Clare: Mark stop. We were just talking we’re going to class. Eli: ya Chill dude! Fitz: DON’T TELL ME TO CHILL! AND STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! *pushes him againist the locker* Clare: MARK!!!! Fitz: SHUT UP CLARE! Clare: WE’RE OVER!!! Fitz: *lets go of Eli gets really close to Clare* What did you just say? *Glares at her.* Clare: *Steps back. Scared* Eli: *gets in front of Clare and pushes him away from her.* You heard her, YOUR HISTORY! Fitz: *Glares at Eli then leaves* Eli: *Turns to Clare and smiles* Clare: Thanks. Eli: He did that to your eye didn’t he? Clare: Um… yeah Eli: Why didn’t you tell anyone? He could have really hurt you. Clare: I don’t know. I was scared. Eli: Don’t be. *Looks in her eyes *You have pretty eyes. Clare: *looks in his eyes and smiles* Thanks. Um…. I should probably get home. Eli: you’re probably right. Category:Blog posts